Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 427 - Combobulation
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 427 - Combobulation is the four-hundred twenty-sixth regular episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the ninety-third episode of Season 5. Video Overview Combobulation Kurt and Wolfie take a lot of fall damage as Kurt explains another rare Tuesday episode. The fundraiser is at $16,450.90, and Kurt explains that the move has messed with him. The holidays have also messed with Kurt's recording schedule, especially with family visiting for Christmas. Kurt is still going to make videos as he does not want to waste the opportunity his job has given him. Kurt's doing more Forza Horizon 2, a new Kerbal Space Program update is out, Kurt wants to return to Eidolon, start the vlog channel, play indie games, more content. Admitting the series is therapy, Kurt goes to sleep for one night. Question: Would you ever consider getting a pet, if so what would it be? Have you put any more thought into the puppy project? Kurt is looking at herding dogs like Australian Kettle-Dogs and Corgies. Admitting he spends more time looking for dogs than cars, he's even gone to county shelters to look at dogs. Question: Have you caught up on the new Doctor and what do you think? Kurt has not watched a single episode of the new series of Doctor Who, and has been watching other shows like House of Cards and Mad Men. Question: Can you solve a Rubix's Cube? Kurt has never done so. Question: How do you feel about Pluto being demoted as a dwarf planet? Kurt supports the decision and sees dwarf planets as a new and awesome classification. Question: Are you planning on watching any livestream NASA might do during the New Horizons Pluto fly-by? How about we do another one of those livestreams where we watch together? It will be an awesome moment but nearly as dramatic as the Curiosity mission. There is until July to figure this out. Question: What is the longest time you've gone without sleep and what was the reason for it, how does sleep deprivation affect you in general? Kurt once pulled an all-nighter to finish an art project, and has pulled a few with astronomy. He stayed up on the entire flight to Minecon Paris, and it made him quite queasy. Question: All electric cars, would you sacrifice speed, range, performance, and pay more to take home an electric car versus an internal combustion engine? They are far too expensive for primetime, but thinks they may ideal for surface dwellers. Electric power still has to come from somewhere though, but the idea intrigues Kurt and if he had the money it would be his secondary car. Question: Have you ever done or thought about doing Extreme Sports? Bungie jumping, skydiving, scubadiving, snowboarding He whitewater rafted in Oregon and some of the ideas interest him, but he'd be more interested in off-roading. Kurt hopes to get another episode in tomorrow, and stream Thursday. Making a sexual joke about finishing, Kurt laughs and ends the episode. Trivia * The end slate links to SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 31 - Fajesus and Kurt Plays Forza Horizon 2 - EP21 - Rust Bucket.